Welcome To Our World!
by Kruegersuccubus
Summary: Okay. Summary: A girl dies. She's half succubus. Meets Freddy. & you're going to have to read it to know the rest. But I'll give you a hint; there's a bed involved. & some kissing, and lots of other stuff that she gets manipulated into doing. So, read!
1. Chapter 1

Love, something I never had. I was never spoiled or anything likes that, I was always on my own.

My mother disappeared from my life so long ago that I don't even know her name. My father raised, well, tried to raise me rather.

The day that I ran away was the day that I died, and also the day after my sixteenth birthday. That day my life transformed into a living hell and I turned into a girl I could barely recognize.

I stared at myself in the mirror trying to get rid of any second-thoughts I was having about running away. I soaked in every aspect of myself from my straight, choppy, brown hair to my emotionless, wooden eyes before settling upon the scar on the outside of my upper arm.

It was in the perfect shape of the uppercase letters "FK". They had been etched in my skin as long as I could remember. I had asked my dad about a million times where I had got it, but he always told me I was too young to understand.

My thoughts shifted from my scar to where I was going to go. I couldn't go to any of my friend's houses because that was the first place they'd look for me.

I sighed and turned to where my goodbye note was set. It was illuminated by moonlight streaming through my open window. I had put it on my pillow where it was too obvious to overlook.

_I just wanted to say that it's your fault, _I wrote, _and that I'm never coming back._

I walked over to my dark blue duffle bag sitting on the windowsill packed with a couple of pictures and clothes.

I never thought that I would be pushed to the point where I would run away. I was always the smart, funny, outsider girl who did the right things for all the wrong reasons.

I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder before turning back around and taking one last glimpse at my room.

So many memories ran through my head, good and bad, the split second I turned around. But I shoved them aside and climbed outside my window, not bothering to shut it being me.

My grassy lawn stretched out in front of me, leading the way the way to my road to salvation which was literally a road. I walked across the stretch of grass with frost crunching underneath my feet.

This was Ohio, even in the middle of July; we had frost in the mornings. Well, almost morning.

I went back to thinking about where I was going to go. There really was no where to go unless I got on a train, but I didn't have any money, which was probably a stupid idea. There wasn't any abandoned buildings or anything... Oh wait! There was! & conveniently, it was right down the street from me. People said it was haunted or cursed or something, but why would I believe a thing like that?

I strolled down the completely dark road, towards the house. I could already see it's mailbox through the dark.

I kept on walking, watching the houses go past and my destination draw closer.

When I was about a house away from it, I heard something. It was a rumble somewhere in the distance. I stopped walking and listened as it got louder and louder.

Then a giant black shape swerved around the corner with a loud screech of brakes and started heading right towards me, it was a car!

The blaring of its horn filled my ears as I froze in shock. I snapped back into reality and turned around, but it was already too late.

I didn't feel the car hit me, I didn't even see myself fall down, everything went black before I could.

It seemed like I was only in the dark for moments before my eyes fluttered open and my ears were ringing.

The first thing I saw was a sideways house, no wait, I was sideways on the road. The sun was coming over the horizon and fingers of red and orange stretched across the sky.

I took a deep breath and then realized I couldn't feel anything. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

Then everything went black once more as I fell into unconsciousness again. This time I could actually feel as I was there.

I could hear my heart pounding and a terrible pain in the back of my head.

I was there in silence for only a second before an echoing voice sounded from all around me.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't keep her alive for much longer." It was a sweet but demanding voice and that of a woman.

"How long do we have?" another voice said. This time it was recognizable as my dad's. But it seemed forlorn and hopeless.

_Daddy_, I thought, _I just wanted to get away._

"We should pull the plug now," the first voice said, "it will be painless."

_Plug, what plug? _

"Alright."

_Wait, what's going-_

I didn't get to finish my thought. I plunged into a cold darkness, different than the ones before. I could feel the presence of something dark around me.

Than, once again, I opened my eyes, but this time it was different. It was like I was waking up from some terrible nightmare.

A cold sweat ran down from my forehead as I stood up, a little woozy from confusion.

The walls of the square room I was in were a blinding white. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a girl staring back at me with cold grey eyes and red, curly hair wearing a flowing white dress with long sleeves.

I fell right back down again out of shock, and realized, as the girl did the same thing, that it wasn't a different girl, it was me! The ceiling was a mirror.

Wait, if that was a mirror, did that mean that I looked the same as her?

I reached up and pulled a tuft of my hair in front of my face and sure enough, it was curly and red. I dropped it and realized that my hands were quivering.

"Okay," I said in a wavering voice, trying to calm myself down a little bit, "I look completely different and I have no idea where I am."

It didn't work; I was still really freaked out.

I looked around; there were no doors, no windows, no cracks, or any way that I could've gotten in there and no way to get out.

I knew it was quite useless, but I walked over to one of the walls and shouted, "Hello?"

As if someone heard me, a chorus of something that sounded like a bunch of deadbolts locking and unlocking erupted from inside the walls. I took a step back and then heard a door open behind me.

I turned around, half knowing that it was going to be something bad. I found myself face to face with a man with a strong build and wearing a FB-looking suit. He had short black hair above an emotionless face.

He took one look at me before shouting over his shoulder, "We've got an S.C. in here!"

"What?" I asked quite cluelessly. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Hell, I didn't even know who he was or where I was!

Three different men, all wearing suits, walked into the room.

"Are you sure she's an S.C.?" One of the other guys asked.

"Why else would she look like this?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" I interrupted, "Who exactly are you guys? & where are we?"

"Welcome to Hell!" The first guy said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The man then grabbed my arm, sleeve actually, and I jerked away out of instinct. The sleeve tore, revealing my whole left arm, including my scar.

The smile vanished off the guy's face and he just stared at my scar like he had never seen one before.

"She has a mark," he mumbled in awe. It was obvious that they thought I was either dangerous or a rare creature, but I wasn't going to stay long enough to find out.

The opening they had all gone through was still there and before I had time to doubt myself, I sprinted past them and out into a hallway.

"Don't let her escape!" I heard one of the guys yell behind me. I didn't really care if they were going to chance me or not, I knew they weren't going to catch me. I had a really good metabolism.

Watching door after door fly past me, I couldn't help but wonder what was in them. I knew it would be really stupid to stop running and look, but I couldn't here them behind me.

I stopped running and slowed to a walk in front of the first door I saw that had a window on it.

Staying alert for any sign of the guys behind me, walked up to it and looked in.

All the walls in the room were completely black and were illuminated by a single red light bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

There was a girl, huddled in a corner, wearing a red dress and her face in her hands.

Then I watched as she slowly lifted her head so I could see her clearly. Her mouth and eyes were stitched shut!

I gasped and turned around, only to find that yet another girl was standing in front of me. She had straight brown hair and sharp green eyes. She was shorted than me, and she looked younger too.

"Follow me," she said calmly, turning around and walking in the direction that I had been running.

"Who are you?" I asked when I caught up to her and matched her pace.

"Well, who are you?" I stayed silent.

"Exactly!" she said. Then my mind began to race as I remembered what I was doing.

"Do you know who those guys were?" I asked, "Wait... shouldn't we be running?"

"Those would be the guard demons that are in charge of everybody and I took care of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got rid of them if that's what you're asking."

"Okay then. Well, since you know who those guys were, do you know what an S.C. is?"

She stooped walking and turned to me, "You're a succubus?"

"A succu- what?" She looked deep into my eyes and I had the weirdest feeling that she was digging through my thoughts.

"You're not lying."

"Of course I'm not lying!"

"Then you must be only half."

"What is a succu-thingy anyway?" She turned again and began walking and I began to walk with her.

"They're feminine demons who go into men's dreams to seduce and kill them. & your mother was one."

What? This just got a whole lot more confusing.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked, honestly not knowing where the hell we were or where we were headed.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"You're in Hell."

"What?"

"Your dead and this is Hell."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Does that mean you're dead too?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You'll get used to it."

"How did you die? & what are you doing? In here I mean."

"Long story short, I had these weird dream powers, blah, blah, blah, when I died, I got stuck in the dream world with Krueger, escaped to Hell, and now I'm helping people escape to no man's land. Any questions?"

"Ya. Who's Krueger?"

She sighed. "Krueger was granted special privileges when he died, so now he's in the dream world massacring the people of Springwood, which is where I lived, and died." Wait, Springwood? That was where I lived!

"Me too!"

"What do you mean 'me too'?"

"I lived and died or whatever, in Springwood!"

"Interesting."

"What's Krueger last name?"

She laughed like I had asked a stupid question before answering, "That is his last name. His first name's Fredrick, but people call him Freddy, and I call him Krueger."

"Freddy Krueger huh?"

"Yep."

"Hold it, so his initials are FK?"

"Yes!"

"My scar."

"What?"

"My scar, it's in the shape of his initials."

"Wait, you're marked?"

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

"A very bad thing. I'm sorry, but I can't lead you any further." She stop dead in her tracks and turned to me.

"Goodbye," she said calmly.

"Wait no-" She disappeared, quite literally. She vanished into thin air. Now I had been abandoned by my dad and someone who actually knew where they were going! Now what was I going to do?

I stood still, not sure where to go, and then, quite suddenly, I felt a firm hand grasp my ankle. I looked down and saw an arm coming straight out of the ground, clutching my foot!

Before I had the chance to scream, it yanked me down _into_ the floor! It felt like I was submerged in water and everything around me was grey and blurry. Out of habit, I began to swim up.

I closed my eyes and then felt the water slip away and I opened my eyes and found myself in a different room.

This room was made of cement and the walls and cold floor were damp. It was very dimly lit and it smelled terrible, like whiskey and charred meat and it was making me quite uncomfortable. & I wasn't alone.

There was a man wearing a red and green striped sweater and some kind of brown, tattered hat passed out, face-first, on a table with a glass bottle on top. The bottom half of his body was propped up by a chair and his left arm dangled loosely by his side.

Right off the bat, just by his hand, I could tell that this was no ordinary man. It was burnt in a cartoonish sort of way underneath the frayed sleeve of his sweater. The flesh showing in between pieces of missing tan skin was a pale pink color and his fingernails were clear.

I made my way over to the right side of him where the bottle was as quietly as I could and read the label: Hard-Ass Vodka.

Then I turned and looked at the man's face. It was charred in the same way that his hand was and his teeth were stained yellow and black between snarling lips.

"Nasty," I whispered to myself. I stood back up and looked around the room, and once again, there was no way out.

"Crap!" I said in a normal voice, not really thinking about whether I would wake up the man until it had already escaped my lips.

I was about to turn around to see whether I was lucky enough that he stayed asleep, but before I could, a dark, gravely, and overall teasing voice snarled into my ear, "Now what do we have here, did the little piggy get lost?"


End file.
